Crazy Love
by lovelife5
Summary: Edward and Bella meet at a club on Edward's birthday, will what they thought was a one night stand turn into more when they find out they're going to be working together? More surprises take them both by shock as time goes on. AH E/B canon couples
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, I would love suggestions but don't be too mean!**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Myers**

EPOV

As I sit in my office overlooking the Chicago skyline, I think back on how my choices have put me where I am. Graduating top of my class at Yale and working my ass off in my father's company has paid off and landed me as CEO of Cullen Enterprises.

I never thought I would be turning 30 and still be single. Between my parents and two brothers who are happily married I've had great examples of how love should be.

Emmett, my older brother, met Rosalie 5 years ago when he was getting his Range Rover worked on. Rose owns a garage that rebuilds classic cars and works on higher end cars. It was love at first sight and they got married two weeks later. After being married for a year and a half they had Caleb and two years later had Cassidy. Rose has stepped back from the garage and is a stay at home mom, Emmett owns several of top clubs and restaurants in Chicago.

Alice, my twin sister, and Jasper were high school sweethearts. They started dating when we were 15. Got married at 22 and have 3 little rugrats, Ryland who's 5, Colton who's 3, and Hudson who just turned 1. Alice has a fashion line she created and works from home when she can. Jasper has worked for the legal department here at CE since he graduated from Columbia Law School. He now is in charge of the department.

Watching my siblings fall in love and have families never bothered me, until I realized life was passing me by. I've had one serious relationship since college. Tanya's family runs in a lot of the same circles that my family does. Being heiress to the Denali Investments fortune, she's never worked a day in her life.

She tried to stick it out, but just didn't get enough attention from a workaholic like me. We're still friends and she has been my date to most of the charity dinners and other social events I find myself at. I think she hopes one day I'll be willing to give her more, I just don't think it will ever happen.

Tonight I'm finally going to let loose and have fun. Emmett and Jasper have been trying to get me hang out with them for so long I finally gave in. It's my birthday and I got conned into going out. The whole family is eating dinner at 7 and then the guys are going to Emmett's newest club Eclipse for drinks in the VIP. I have so much work to do and I'm not in the mood to go out, but I know my mom and sister will show up here and drag me out of my office if I don't show up. As I walk towards the elevators I realize that Angela my assistant is still here.

"What are you still doing here Angela? I thought you were leaving at 5 today." I ask her confused. She told me that she needed to leave at 5 instead of 6 today because she had to be across town for something.

"My plans fell through so I was helping Lauren get everything finalized for the new marketing executive who starts tomorrow." Lauren, who is the assistant for my uncle Aro is always waiting until the last minute.

"I'm just finishing up. We can leave together." She stands up, grabs her bags and starts towards the elevator ahead of me.

Angela has been my assistant for 5 years and I don't know what I would do without her. She has definitely made my life so much easier.

We make it down to the lobby and pass Mike the Head of Security for the building as he is making his final rounds before the night guard starts. I nod and wave in passing, hoping he doesn't try to stop and talk. He's great at his job but can be annoying as shit, especially when there are no distractions around.

I finally pull out of the garage at 7:15, I'm going to be late to dinner but luckily it's not far from the office.

I get out of my Aston Martin at the valet, and pass the valet $100 and tell him there's another one of those if the car comes back with no scratches. He jumps to get the keys and carefully drives it towards the parking lot.

As I walk into Twilight, Chicago's top Italian Restaurant, Heidi the hostess says she can walk me back to the table. She flirts with me every time I come here, I still don't pay her any attention but she tries regardless. Being voted the Hottest Bachelor of Chicago for 3 years now always has women everywhere trying to tie me down.

I've had to deal with my fair share of gold diggers and fame whores over the years. It's one of the reason Tanya fills in as my date when I need one, not that she doesn't try too. Being so wealthy and a top bachelor has it's drawbacks. It's hard to find someone true who isn't just after my money.

We turned the corner and see my family all sitting at their usual table waiting for me. My mom, Esme, is the first to notice me. She comes around to hug me, telling me she hasn't seen me in ages. When I think back on it, it has been a few months which is longer than usual. Every Sunday the family gets together for Sunday dinner. I've either been out of town on a business trip or swamped with work.

The kids are all at my parents house with the nanny, so it's just adults at dinner tonight. We sit around eating and drinking for hours, it's so nice to spend time with family again.

Around 11 the guys head out towards Eclipse. Luckily I had a change of clothes at the office since I never made it home. We walk straight in and head towards the VIP section. As we sit around drinking and just hanging out, I look down at the dance floor and see the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on trying to get the bartenders attention. I feel drawn to her and decide to head down there and buy her a drink.

BPOV

It's been such whirlwind year. After getting my heart broken by walking in on my boyfriend Embry and his secretary Jessica having sex on his desk, I was devastated.

Luckily my friend Jake was able to help me pack up and move out of the apartment I shared with Embry that day, I stayed with Jake until I could figure out what I was going to do.

I decided I wanted to get out of New York and started looking for jobs somewhere else. I grew up in a small town in Washington and graduated with a marketing degree from the University of Washington. After graduation I landed an internship at one of the largest marketing firms in New York City, that turned into a job I loved. As much as I hate to leave, I need to get out.

Somehow I got an interview at Chicago's top investment firm, the position is a marketing executive for their Real Estate division.

When I went for my interview with Aro it seemed like the perfect fit. He told me at the end of the interview I had the position and introduced me to most of the people I would be working with. He took me to meet Edward Cullen, the CEO, but he was out on a business lunch that day.

Lauren and I had talked several times over the phone and really seemed to hit it off as friends. We've hung out a few times since I moved here last month, and she introduced me to Angela who works at CE too. As much as I like Lauren, Angela and I became instant best friends.

Tonight Angela was supposed to have date with a guy named Ben who she has had a crush on for months. Unfortunately he called called away on a last minute business trip and had cancel. So we decided on a girls night at a hot new club that recently opened up. I wasn't too worried about her wanting to stay out late because she had to be at work tomorrow too. It's a Tuesday night so it probably won't be busy out anyways.

I'm standing in my room looking at all of the clothes in my closet wishing I had something to wear. Finally I find a cute black minidress to wear with my new heels. I'm not usually good in heels but I'm in the mood to go all out.

We get to Eclipse around 9 and breeze through the line. We grab a drink and then head out to the dance floor. After what feels like hours I need a break. Angela and her two friends Katie and Lisa are going to try and grab table and I'm headed to the bar to grab the next round.

The only problem with that is the mass of people waiting at the bar. As I stand there getting frustrated I notice someone walking up to me. When I turn to look I see the hottest guy I think I've ever seen. I feel like a magnet is drawing me to him and I've never even met him.

He comes and offers to buy me a drink, while we're waiting he invites me to join him in the VIP. I can't believe this god of man is interested in me. It's been awhile since I've had sex and my girly parts are tingling.

I don't want to seem too desperate so I try to seem a little less interested. "I'm here with some friends for a girls night" I lean in close to say.

Without hesitation he leans into me and says "go grab them and they can join us."

When I get to the table the girls confiscated they all look exhausted. I tell them about the guy I just met and being invited to the VIP. Angela can tell how excited I am, "you go have fun, I think we're going to head out. Call me if you need anything!"

I'm so excited as I head towards the VIP section in search of….I realize I never even got his name. I see his beautiful bronze hair that looks perfect to run your fingers through first. As I get closer he notices me coming and that I'm alone.

"Where are your friends?" he asks as he grazes his hand up my arm. A fire follows his fingertips, when I look up into his gorgeous green eyes I can tell he feels it too.

"They were ready to go so I'm on my own" I try to say seductively in his ear.

"Want to go somewhere more quiet? I would love to get to know you better"

I feel like intoxicated by him and can only manage to nod my head.

We end up at his penthouse condo, he must be loaded on top of being one of the sexiest men I've ever laid eyes on.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked. He seems almost nervous. I don't know what he could be nervous about. He could easily get anybody he wanted, I'm clearly not in his league. I just want to take what I can get from this gorgeous man before he realizes I'm nothing special.

"That would be great, do you have any white wine?" I respond as I'm looking around the living room. All along the wall are pictures of what I'm guessing is his family. He has such a pretty family, and they all look so happy.

"Here you go beautiful" he comes up behind me handing me a glass of white wine. I take a sip as I turn to look at him and I'm amazed by how good it tastes. He obviously has good taste in wine too.

We move to the couch but before we can get much talking done he leans in and places a soft kiss on my lips.

What starts off as soft and sweet quickly turns heated. I end up straddling his lap and we are touching and reaching at each other's clothes in the passion that's taking over.

He stands up and I'm clinging to him, my arms around his neck and my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. I can feel how hard and wanting he is and it makes me want him even more.

We stagger down the hall towards what I'm hoping is a bed. My back collides with the wall knocking a frame down, we finally make it to the master bedroom. I don't even have a chance to enjoy the floor to ceiling windows all along the wall.

Once we hit the bed our clothes quickly come off and we are over taken with passion for each other. What happened next was the most intense sexual experience of my life.

I don't know how long it will take for him to realize I'm not on his level, so I take advantage while I can. I wake up the next morning exhausted, he woke me up a couple hours after we fell asleep with kisses on my neck, that then turned into round 2. His alarm goes off at 5:30 waking us both up, he reaches over to turn it off and then turns and meets me eye to eye.

"Good morning beautiful" he says with a soft smile. I feel so lucky to wake up next to him. "I'm sorry about the alarm, I usually get a workout in before heading to the office."

"It's ok, I need to get home to get ready for my first day of work anyways" I tell him.

After the somewhat awkward task of walking around the room naked to find all of my clothes while Edward watches from the bed with a sexy smirk on his face I get ready to head home. I hate to leave but today is my first day at my new job. "I never intended to have such a late night but it was a great distraction to new job jitters" I wink at him.

He finally gets out of the bed as I get ready to leave. As we make it into the living room I sit down on the sofa to put my heels from last night back on, he's leaning against the door with that sexy smirk on his face again.

What starts out as a sweet goodbye kiss ends with us naked on the living room floor. "Luckily you have this nice rug" I laugh as we're laying there tangled up in legs after round three since I've been in his apartment.

Finally I get up and out the door.

I make it back home with just enough to shower and dress before booking it outside. I don't have time to get breakfast, but luckily Angela texts me that she picked up something for me on her way in.

I'm going to be working the floor below her, I have just enough time to go up to the 50th floor to meet Angela before I'm supposed to meet with Aro. Her desk is just off the elevator and easy to find, she hands me coffee and a bagel "you're an angel!" I turn to head back down to my floor when the elevator doors open and out walks Edward. My coffee cup hits the ground just as his eyes meet mine.

126


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I stand there leaning against the door frame as I watch her wait for the elevator. My condo takes up the whole top floor of EC Towers, a high rise condo building that was one of my first projects.

She steps onto the elevator and turns around with a sweet wave as the doors close in front of her.

Last night was probably the best night of my life. There are no words for her beauty, her name Bella describes her perfectly.

I want to run down and catch her but know that I can't, I have a busy day at the office. Luckily she gave me her number right before she left so I plan on calling her later today and ask her out on an official date.

I walk back into my room and see the bed with covers all over and the mess we made as we got lost in passion last night. I glance at the clock and realize I don't have time for my usual workout down in the basement gym, so I head to take a shower and get ready for work.

I call Angela on my way down to my car and ask her to pick me up some breakfast on her way in. She said she was already planning on getting something for her and a friend of hers so it would be no problem.

It's 7:50 as I pull in to the parking garage, I usually get to work before anyone else, but took my mine this morning just reliving last night.

I'm on the elevator headed up to the 50th floor, I have a meeting at 9:30 with Aro and the new marketing executive. We have a new project coming up and Aro wanted to go over everything with the Head of each department.

I'm distracted thinking about my schedule when the doors finally open, I hear Angela and another female voice that sounds familiar, but as I start to walk into the lobby they go quiet.

Looking up I catch those big brown eyes that I haven't been able to get off my mind since I saw her leaving this morning.

"Bella?" is all I can manage to say.

**BPOV**

Hearing him call my name is enough to snap back into the here and now.

"Edward?" I feel dumb as soon as his name leaves my lips. I just couldn't think of anything else to say.

"What are you doing here?" he asks as he's just standing there with his mouth open.

"Do you two know each other?" Angela asks from behind me. I forgot she was even here.

I look back at Edward as he starts to walk closer to me. "I was just grabbing the breakfast that Angela grabbed me before heading down to work" At this point I look down and see the huge mess I've made. "Oh gosh I'm sorry" I find some napkins on Angela's desk and start trying to clean it up.

Angela, still trying to figure out what's going on between us, kneels down and takes over. "Don't worry about it Bella, I'll call maintenance up here."

Standing back up I look into Edward's expressive bright green eyes and get lost. "Oh sorry, I start work here today. I'm the new marketing executive for the Real Estate Division. What are you doing here?"

He lets out a small laugh and then the smirk is back in place. "I'm the CEO of Cullen Enterprises."

All I can manage to do is stand there and stare. I'm so screwed, literally and figuratively. I've not even started working here and I'm sure the CEO thinks I'm some desperate whore who just hooks up with random guys.

Before I can think anymore about that he speaks up, "why don't we go into my office. Everyone should be up here shortly for the meeting anyway."

He holds out his arm for me to lead the way and as soon as I'm in his office he shuts the door. I take a seat in one of the plush leather seats in front of his desk as he walks around and sits in the chair next to me.

"I had no idea you were going to be working here" he says after a long minute. I can feel the tears coming to my eyes and I'm now faced with his regret in being with someone like me.

I don't know what to say so I blurt out "I'm so sorry, you weren't here the day I interviewed. I had no idea who you were. I understand if you want to fire me" with a frown on my face.

He looks shocked at what I say "No! I would never fire you for last night, I can't tell you how much fun I had. I was planning on calling you later to ask you out on an official date."

"You..you mean you wanted to see me again." I can't believe what I'm hearing.

He just laughs at me as he gets that smirk back on his sexy face, "I definitely want to see you again" he smiles. "I'm not your direct supervisor or the person who hired you so it shouldn't be an issue here at work."

Before I know it, we're up and kissing again, we just can't seem to get enough of each other. Luckily there's a knock on the door before things can go too far.

We straighten out and sit back down as he tells the person at the door to come in. Angela peeks her head in and tells us that the rest of the executive staff is here for the meeting and she has everybody waiting down the hall in the conference room.

With no time left to talk, we stand up to walk towards the conference room. I can feel his eyes on me as we head down the hall. Angela gives me a funny look as we pass back by her desk but quickly puts her head down as Edward approaches.

…

The rest of the day flies by, after the initial meeting where Aro goes over his plans for the marketing department, we all go our separate ways. I go down to the 49th floor with Aro and he shows me to my new office. He says to start getting settled in and he would have someone from IT come up and help me get my email and computer set up.

In what feels like the blink of an eye I glance at the time on my computer and realize it's already six o'clock. Just as I'm packing up for the day Angela comes into my office and shuts the door.

I can tell right away by the big smile on her face that I'm in for an interrogation. "Is Edward the hot guy from last night?" She asks as she's practically bouncing in her seat.

With a smile that's already hurting my face I tell her everything. I can't believe it even as I retell her about our night and early morning.

We sit there laughing and just talking about plans for the upcoming weekend. All of a sudden there's a knock on the door, Angela stands up to answer and when she does I'm shocked to see bronze hair and bright green eyes. The butterflies in my stomach start to go crazy as Angela winks at me on her way out.

Edward steps into my office but leaves the door open, that's probably the safest I laugh to myself.

"So, about that date I was going to ask you on…" he smirks at me "do you have dinner plans tonight?"

I feel giddy as I tell him that I would love to go to dinner. He says he's ready when I am so I pack up and follow him to the elevator. We get some stares from the few people still in the office, but Edward doesn't seem to care.

As we're on the elevator on the way down we stand on opposite sides of the small cube. Neither of us seem to trust being too close. "You can just leave your car here and we can come back to get it later." "Oh I don't have a car, I sold my old truck when I moved to New York and then never needed one while I was there. I still haven't had a chance to get one since I moved here. I'm waiting until I get a few paychecks and then I plan on getting one" I say kind of embarrassed.

He shakes his head "That's not safe, the subways can be dangerous, especially for a beautiful woman like you riding by yourself. I'd be happy to help you get a car." I can't believe he would even offer "No, I couldn't do that. It's really no problem."

Surprisingly he lets it go after that, hopefully that's the end of this conversation but I'm not so sure. He seems like the kind of person to get what he wants.

We make it down to the garage and get into his car. I don't know much about cars but I know this one is luxury. I sit down on the leather seat that feels like butter on my skin.

….

Dinner was great, we ate and drank and talked for hours. Yet again we ended up at his condo when we leave.

If I thought last night was great, it doesn't even compare to tonight. He's so easy to talk to and I feel like I've known him forever.

As we make it into his room and our clothes come off, he lays me down on the bed and starts with kisses on my ankles and works his way up my legs. I feel like I'm on fire by the time he makes it to where I want him.

I've had a couple of sexual partners in my life, but nothing could compare to this. He goes slow and I feel treasured.

Laying there watching him sleep, he looks so peaceful. I know we just met but I can already feel myself falling for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Stephanie Myers owns these characters.

Leave a review and tell me what you think or what you hope happens next!

**BPOV**

I feel like I'm burning up, the sun is shining through my eyelids. I guess forgot to close to the curtains last night. As I lay there in my half sleep I wonder why it's so hot in my apartment, it's the middle of October so my heat shouldn't be on.

Just then I feel my blanket move, I'm about to freak out when I remember where I am. I open my eyes to find Edward asleep with the whole left side of his body on top of me. As hot as I'm getting I couldn't make him move for anything. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, not the stressed out man in charge with the world on his shoulders look he tends to get.

I brush some of his hair out of his face and his eyes flutter open. Waking up here in his king size bed, cuddled up to him is definitely something I could get used to.

He rolls over to where he now is completely on top of me, he goes in for a kiss but I come to my senses at the last moment and turn my head. The look of disappoint on his face is almost heartbreaking, I can't help but giggle. _This gorgeous man thinks I don__'__t want him. _I quickly cover my giggle with my hand and try to get up, I really just want to go brush my teeth to get rid of this morning breath.

Like a lightbulb going off I can see when understanding crosses his face. His smirk is back in place as he takes both of my wrists and holds them above my head. He's not holding them so hard it hurts, but I can't move them either.

Oh so slowly he leans down and covers my lips with his own. The kiss is soft and slow, very gentle yet full of desire.

I can't wrap my head around the fact that he wants me like this. He is gorgeous and powerful and could have any woman he wanted. Getting lost in my thoughts my actions slow, he must take this as my way of wanting to stop the kiss.

I'm shocked from my musings as he starts to pull away. I have to fix this, I now can move my arms and wrap them around his neck pulling him back down. What he had started soft and slow I turn to hot and on fire.

We never got redressed from last night so I don't have to worry about taking off either of our clothes.

He keeps his eyes on my as he guides himself into me. I have never felt so beautiful as I do when he looks at me this way.

I feel like every time we have sex it's better than the time before. We laid there with arms and legs tangled for a minute before I needed to get up and go clean up.

His voice is covered in sleep "Why don't you take a shower and I can make us breakfast." I realize it's the first thing either of us has said this morning.

I turn back to look at his _sex hair_ "I don't have any clothes here, I need to go home and change before work."

He considers this for a second, "let me get my shower and then we can go to your place, I'll make breakfast there."

Of course, him taking a shower ends up with us both in the shower and steamy shower sex. I thought he had talent in a bed, but him holding me up against the tile shower wall was one of the hottest things ever.

…

We finally make it to my place, I'm kind of embarrassed to have him here, my townhouse is in a pretty nice part of town and has some nice upgrades, but is nothing compared to his penthouse condo.

He parks in my empty garage, _I really need to get a car, _and follows me upstairs. It's just after 7 and we really need to get going.

I guess doing the dirty twice this morning has put us behind schedule. _So worth it though!_

After pointing him in the direction of the kitchen I run upstairs to finish getting ready. Luckily he had a hair dryer that his sister had left at his condo so I didn't have to be out with wet hair. The last thing I need now is to get sick.

I come back downstairs 20 mins later, I don't wear much makeup but just enough to not look like I just rolled out of bed. Searching through my closet I found the new tight black pencil skirt and pink silk shirt that I bought when I landed the job. I finish the look off with my go to black stilettos and I feel sexy and powerful. Of course the black lace bra and thong with a garter and matching thigh highs doesn't hurt.

As I walk into the kitchen Edward looks up and nearly drops the two plates with scrambled eggs he's carrying to the table. "Damn, you look so sexy baby girl"

I swoon on the inside at him calling me baby. "So glad you like it."

He puts the plates down and stalks towards me until he has caged in against the counter. Leaning down he whispers in my ear, "I don't know how I'm supposed to make it all day without throwing you over my desk and fucking you so hard."

I'm at a loss for words, his breath on my neck gives me goosebumps and my girly parts are tingling.

He straightens up with his trademark smirk back in place, running his hand up arm, he leaves fire in his wake. With both hands now holding my face he leans back down and places one soft kiss on my lips, then whispers in my ear, "now we're even."

I stand there gawking at him, "what are you talking about?"

Sitting down he goes to start breakfast but looks back up, "if I have to make it through the work day this wound up, I want you hot and bothered too." He gives me of his panty dropping smiles and then starts to eat.

As we sit there eating breakfast he casually asks if I have any dinner plans tonight. "I just don't want to be away from you, I hope I'm not coming on too strong" he quickly adds.

I sit there for half a second thinking about the last few days. It's been a whirlwind for sure but I don't want to have to be away from him either. "I feel the same way" I finally manage to say. "Great, why don't you go ahead and pack some clothes for tomorrow. We both know how the night will end." He gave me that smirk that had my knees trembling.

After that I ran upstairs to pack a bag. _Hey I know how things are going to end_

Sitting in his car on the way to work he looks over to me and says "I'm so glad we're going to spend more time together tonight, and with you staying over you don't have to worry about having to take the subway or a taxi."

I laugh at his reasoning but can't argue with it.

…

It's been such a long crazy day. I've been swamped all morning trying to get this new marketing project started. I didn't even realize it was lunch time until Lauren popped her head in my office to ask if I wanted any lunch.

After I finished up my lunch and was about to get back to work my phone starting ringing. My heart skipped a beat and the butterflies in my stomach fluttered when I answered and realized it was Edward.

Unfortunately he was calling to tell me that there's an issue with one of the new investors the company has and he has to fly to New York and won't be back until sometime tomorrow. "My flight doesn't leave for another 2 hours, want to come tell me goodbye?"

I laugh out loud "I'm on my way."

I take the elevator up and wave to Angela when I make it up to his floor. She's on the phone, but mouths for me to go on in.

Once I get inside his office he tells me to lock the door. Just him saying that has me tingling inside.

I walk around his desk and lean against it positioned right in front of him. His hands are immediately on my thighs and pushing up my skirt. I can hear his breath catch for a moment when he reaches where my thigh highs are hooked.

His burning eyes look up and meet mine, "if I would have known about these, we wouldn't have made it out of your kitchen."

My giggle doesn't slow him down as he now has my skirt pushed up around my waist and he lifts me up to sit on his desk.

Slowly he takes off each of my heels and starts to kiss his way up my legs. He reaches my inner thigh and he can't keep up his torturous pace. He yanks at black lace and I can hear it ripping. I can't manage to care as his lips are on me. His magical tongue is working me into a frenzy. He has to lift his left hand up to cover my mouth, and tells me to stay quiet.

As I ride the waves of ecstasy I can hear the zipper of his pants, before I know what's happening he pulls me down to his lap. It feels so good when he fills me that I can't help the small moan I let out.

I ride him for a minute and when the chair starts making our movements hard, he lifts me up and lays me down on his desk.

_I__'__ll never look at this desk the same way._

After we both come down from the clouds he picks me up and moves us to the couch. We lay there and just enjoy listening to our heartbeats slowly get back to normal. "I told you I wouldn't be able to make it all day without fucking you on my desk" he laughs.

Eventually we have to get up and get back to work. I straighten out my clothes, give Edward one last kiss and start to leave. Before I make it to the door he calls my name and I turn around.

"I know you rode with me this morning and I was thinking about how much I hate for you to have to take the subway home. I totally forgot about how you should have a company car anyways. All of our executives get a company car to drive. I guess the paperwork for yours just fell through the crack somewhere."

I look at him with a skeptical look, "I haven't heard anything about a company car. Are you sure you've got your facts straight?"

He looks at me with that smirk I can't resist, "I'm sure, and hey, I'm the CEO and I own this company, I can do what I want."

I still don't fully believe him but don't know what to say to argue back. I am a marketing executive so if the company gives all of the executives a car I would fall in that category. Nobody ever mentioned it, but I got the job pretty fast, so I guess it could have just slipped by without anyone thinking about it.

I look back up at Edward, "fine, I guess I can use it just until I can get a car. I've been thinking about getting a Honda Accord I just need to get a chance to go look."

"Well the company car is an Audi, so you may get attached."

"I'm sure it's a nice car but I'm going to buy what I can afford."

He just laughs at me as he tosses me the keys. "I got it moved so that it's parked next to my spot. That way you'll know where to find it in the garage."

I give him one final kiss before I have to get back to my office. I know it's crazy, but I'm sad he isn't going to be here tonight. I've really enjoyed not having to sleep alone that last two nights.

…

I'm finally finished for the day around 6:30, I pack up and head down to the garage to see my new ride for the next week or so.

After having everything in my life flipped upside down when I found Embry cheating on me was hard. Almost everything I had was "ours" and not "mine" and he was such a cocky asshole that he didn't make me leaving easy. I of course had my clothes and personal belongings but as far as furniture and kitchen stuff he put up a fight for.

It was his way of thinking he could make me stay if I had nothing. I was just so heartbroken I had to get out. It didn't matter that I would have to completely start over.

Since then I've been very guarded, I can't believe how much I've let Edward in already. I just need to have the reassurance that if everything in my life falls apart again I can stand on my own two feet.

While dredging up all of the memories I've made it down to the parking garage. I walk towards the spot where Edward parked this morning, as I turn the corner I'm shocked. In front of me is the most beautiful car ever.

I'm glad nobody is around to see the huge smile thats now on my face. I put my bag in the back and climb into the driver seat. I'm so comfortable I don't ever want to get out. I turn it on and play around with some of the features before finally pulling out to head home.

I can be headstrong and very independent, but I don't know how I'm going to be able to give up this car, I think to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I've been blown away by the response to this story. I'm so glad you're enjoying it. It keeps me motivated to keep writing. I love all of your reviews and would love to hear what you want to happen.

Of course all characters belong to Stephanie Myers, I just like to have fun with them in my head.

Be prepared for a couple lemons, I've never written any lemons before so bear with me, I'm sure I'll get better as we go.

**EPOV**

As I sat on my private jet headed towards New York I thought back over the last few days. I've never felt for someone what I feel for Bella. I knew the first time I met her that I wanted more with her.

The fact that she liked me before she knew who I was made it even better. I've had to deal with plenty of women trying to come on to me because of my name and reputation.

I just feel this need to protect her and provide for her. She's very independent and doesn't like having to depend on others. She hasn't told me much about her past, but I feel like there's someone in her life who's hurt her pretty bad.

Jasper laughs next to me "man you've so got it bad. I don't know who this chick is but she's got you acting all crazy." I had left a message with his assistant that I needed him to come to New York with me to finalize this deal and he walked into my office as I was on the phone with the car dealership.

Being as powerful and well known as I am has it's perks. I called a buddy of mine who's sold me several cars. I told him I need a car here by 5 and he told me he had just the thing.

Jasper's told me she was totally going to see through my story about the company car and that she would be pissed when she found out I had lied to her. I just had to do something, I can't deal with her taking the subway by herself at night.

I thought this was a better option than hiring a bodyguard for her. Hopefully she likes the car so much that she doesn't put up much of a fight when she eventually finds out.

I turn to him, "I don't even know how to explain how I feel, it's like my world suddenly revolves around her and just want to make her happy and keep her safe."

He just laughs, "yea I know what you mean. I've felt that way about Alice since we were kids." Then he turns more serious, "do you know much about her? I mean I know I don't know her at all, I just don't want you to get played again. I know how much it's hurt you when someone you start to get interested in turns out to be just another gold digger."

"I really don't feel like she could be that at all. She didn't even know who I was when we first met. The look of shock on her face when I stepped off the elevator after that first day, she was definitely surprised."

"Hey man, you don't have to justify it to me" Jasper says, "I just don't want to see you hurt again." He turns back to his laptop, then looks back at me, "so when do I get to the woman who's quickly stealing your heart?"

I think about it for a second, "I can't wait to introduce her to the family, I just don't want to come on too strong, and you know how mom and Alice can be. They'll be planning the wedding before she left."

He just laughs and goes back to the report he was working on.

…

After we land in New York we get into the waiting limo and head towards New Technologies where we're going to be meeting with our new investor. We're always working on new projects, and it helps to have investors so that all of our capital doesn't get tied up.

As we pull up the office buildings we're greeted at the door by one Josh, he's one of the board members that I've been in contact with. The reason we had to come meet with the board is because they have yet to come to a unanimous decision about investing in the new tablet we are starting to work on.

We walk into the conference room where the board of directors is waiting. Josh who walked with us went around to reintroduce us to everyone. "I know you've met most of the Board but this is Michelle, Trey, Brandon, Julie, you know me, and the last member should be here soon. His name is Embry Call, I don't think you met him last time you were here.

Every shakes hands and then sits down around the conference table getting ready for the presentation. Ten minutes later in comes the final Board member, he looks a little rumpled and the look on his face makes me think he was just using his desk like I was using mine. I smile inside thinking of my beautiful Bella laid bare before me on my desk just hours ago.

From the first moment we're introduced I don't like Embry. He seems like a cocky asshole, I know I can come across as that sometimes, the difference is I have what it takes to back that up. Based on his input during the meeting he doesn't seem to have his shit together as much as he thinks.

We finish the meeting and are done for today, we are going to be taking the Board to a manufacturing company here in New York that we work with tomorrow. They have some of the preliminary designs ready and we are going to go have a look.

Jasper and I head to our hotel to drop our bags off and then are going to grab a bite to eat. He went to school in NY so I let him drag me to his favorite hole in the wall Thai restaurant. It's not my favorite type of food, but I can handle it for one night.

"It's so nice to get a chance to eat some good Thai food again" Jasper says as we are seated. "Alice doesn't like Thai and the boys are so picky I never get it at home."

I smile "I don't mind, so how are my sister and nephews doing?" I hate that I haven't been able to see my family as much lately. I've just been so busy, hopefully Bella wouldn't be opposed to going to Sunday dinner.

"Oh they're just great, I know she wanted me to wait so she could tell you, but Alice is pregnant."

I'm shocked, "What? I had no idea you guys were trying or wanted another baby" then I remembered I need to congratulate him. "Congratulations man, I'm really happy for you guys!" I try to hide the bit of regret that I don't have a family of my own. Who knows, maybe Bella is the person I was waiting for.

"Thanks man, we weren't trying, it just kind of happened. We couldn't be happier though, she's really hoping this baby is a girl. I hope it's another boy" he laughs, "I don't know if I can handle a mini Alice."

…

When we get back to the hotel and I'm in my room, the first thing I do is pull out my phone and call Bella. She answers on the third ring and just hearing her voice puts me at ease.

"How was the rest of your day? What did you think of the car?" I know at some point I'll have to tell her I bought the car for her, but not today.

I can hear the smile in her voice, "Oh I love it! I might have to look at these when I go buy my car." Knowing that the car cost about $150,000 with all of the add ons I got, I don't know how she'll feel about it when she knows how much it cost and that the title is in her name. I'll worry about that another day though.

"I'm so glad they had something that you like to drive, you know you don't have to go buy a car, that's what the company car is for."

"Yea well it's not to have in the mean time but I want to have something that I know is mine and can't be taken away." She sounds weak even as she says it. "You know I would never fire you or leave stranded. I really like you and can see this relationship going somewhere, I hope you trust me."

"Oh I didn't mean to bring the mood down, I do trust you Edward. I really like you too!"

Trying to lighten the mood a little more I ask, "so what are you wearing?"

She laughs, just like I wanted her to, "well that's hard to answer, because I'm naked."

My mouth falls open, I was only joking when I asked, I never thought she would be up for some phone sex. "Oh baby, you shouldn't tease me" I say back.

"This is no tease my sweet Edward. I'm very much naked, and just hearing your voice makes me want to touch myself." I'm blown away, how did I land a girl this awesome.

"What do you want me to do to myself Edward?" She asks. If she's up to play then I'm not going to stop her. _If you can__'__t beat __'__em, join __'__em._

"Oh baby, I want you to tweak your nipples just like I do with my tongue" I can hear her moan.

"I'm taking my pants off baby, I can feel your tiny hands grabbing my hard dick, oh I want your mouth on my so bad."

"Edward, I want your big cock in my mouth, I know the first thing I'm going to do when I see you again."

Neither of us last long hearing the sounds and moans the other is making. Hearing her call my name as she cums is all it takes to push me over the edge too.

"Baby, that was one of the most erotic things I've ever done" I tell her and we both pant trying to calm our racing hearts.

"I know it's getting late, I'll let you go to sleep" I hate to get off of the phone with her but I know we both have early mornings and the sooner I go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow comes and I get to see her again.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow, what time should you get back?"

"We just have a meeting in the morning and then I should be back around lunch time. Can I take you out to lunch when I get back?" I still get nervous that she's going to change her mind about me.

"I would love that Edward." Hearing her say the "l" word does crazy things to my heart.

"Goodnight sweet baby, I'll text you in the morning."

"Ok, goodnight Edward."

…

The next morning as soon as I wake up I text Bella.

_Good morning sweet girl. I hope you slept well. -E_

It takes about 2 seconds for her to respond

_I can__'__t wait for you to come back, I__'__ve gotten used to sleeping tangled up in you. Sleeping by myself was no fun. -B_

_Oh I can wait to really get tangled up with you -E_

_You dirty boy, go have your meeting so you can come back to me -B_

I love the way my beats faster when I'm talking to Bella, I really hope our relationship goes somewhere.

We're on the way to meet with the Board members again. Jasper asks how I slept, based on the smirk he has on his face, it's like he knows how I spent my night.

Luckily everything goes smoothly meeting with the manufacturing company and it seems like they're onboard with investing.

The cocky hotshot from yesterday is back, it's like he thinks we should be happy he's willing to work with us. I know he should be grateful we're willing to work with them, he doesn't impress me.

It's not long until we're on the jet headed back to Chicago, I can't wait to be back and see my baby.

….

It's 12:20 when we finally get back to the office. The day's not even half over and I feel like I've done so much already. I don't waste time going to my office and head straight for Bella.

When I get to her office, I see that she's on the phone. She lights up with a smile that goes from ear to ear. I walk in and shut the door behind me. I try to be quiet when I twist the lock, but based on the smirk she has when I turn around, I think she heard.

Luckily she's done with her phone call and I can finally give her the kiss I've been wanting to give her since she walked out of my yesterday. She jumps up in my arms and wraps her legs around my waist.

I'm taken a little off guard and have to push her up against the wall to keep us both from falling. It doesn't slow her down though, her hands are in my hair and pulling me even closer than I am.

When we can't breathe anymore we part gasping for air and just smile at each other. She wastes no time in putting her feet back on the ground, I start to frown thinking she's realized where we are and is about to stop. I'm not paying enough attention and don't notice she's still moving until her hands are unbuttoning my pants and I see her on her knees.

"Baby, what are you doing? You don't have to do that." she smiles up at me "I know I don't _have_ to do it, I _want_ to do this. I want to pleasure you, and I've been thinking about having you in my mouth since our phone call last night.

I've been thinking about the same thing and don't have it in my to fight her. I just bask in the amazing way her mouth makes me feel. She reaches up and gently grabs my balls.

It's taking everything in me not to loss it right now. I want to enjoy it and not rush it, but if she keeps this up I won't last long.

She takes one of her hands and wraps it around the part of my shaft that won't fit in her mouth. As she pushes me to the back of her throat and swallows the tip I lose it and shoot my cum down the back of her throat.

"Wow, that was the best blow job I've ever had, by far!" All I can do is pull her up and kiss her, quickly I've got her wrapped around me. I reach up and rip her panties off, before she has a chance to object I'm pushing in.

She starts to moan and I have to put my hand over her mouth to keep the whole floor from know what exactly we're doing in here. It just takes a couple of thrusts after I've pulled her dress down and start to lick her nipple. She clenches so hard on my dick that I immediately cum again.

"I've never felt the connection to anyone the way I do with you" she says. "I feel exactly the same way baby, this has been the best week of my life.

…

Half an hour later we're sitting at my favorite little bistro down the street. It's a nice day outside so we decided to walk. I didn't mind because it gave me a chance to hold her hand and show everybody she's mine.

"How did your meetings go?" She asks after we've been seated and ordered our food.

"Oh, they were fine. Most of the Board is great, but there was one guy who was just a cocky shit who thought he was all that. Let's not talk about work though, what are your plans this weekend?" I really hope she'll come to Sunday dinner with my family.

"Well I don't have any plans, I was hoping I would be able to spend some time with you." She says shyly like I don't want to spend every waking moment with her.

"I was really hoping you would spend the weekend with me. It doesn't matter who's place we're at or what we do. I just want to be with you." I nervously add, "I was planning on going to Sunday dinner at my parents house, I would love to bring you and introduce you to my family. I understand if you think it's too fast and don't want to" I add just to be safe.

She squeals and jumps out of her seat into my lap. "You want your family to meet me? I would love to meet them, but only if you're sure!"

I finally breath a sigh of relief. "I would love to take you to my family. I don't know how you feel, but this is the real deal to me." She smiles up at me, "I couldn't say it better myself!"

After she sits back down in her chair our food is brought out. We eat and talk for an hour. Everything just flows when we're together.

Finally it's time to leave, I really need to get back to the office and sign off on the contracts for the deal we just finalized.

Once we get back to the office, we part ways and get down to business for the rest of the afternoon. I know she'll be at my office when she's ready to leave and I can't wait.

182


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

All of a sudden I realize where we're headed and the nerves really set in. Edward and I have had a great weekend where we rarely left his bed. I can say without doubt, I've never had that many back to back orgasms in my life.

I went home with Edward on Friday and never went home. I'm so glad he's back from his trip, but I do kind of miss driving my new car. _I__'__ll have to suggest driving him somewhere._

We are now on the way to his parents house. It's Sunday night and we are going to dinner. He's told me how the whole family always gets together to eat at his parents house. I was excited he wanted to bring me, until just now when I realized I'm about to meet his family.

I know he's very close to his family and they're a very close knit group. I really hope that they like me, what would Edward do if his family didn't accept me.

There's no time to think of that now, we turn off of the main road down a long driveway. Once we get closer to the house I'm amazed at how beautiful it is. It's easy to forget how much money Edward has and came from, because he acts just like everybody else.

The mansion we pull up to looks like something from the movies.

I didn't realize we had come to a stop until Edward squeezed my hand. "Don't be nervous baby, I know they are going to love you." He's trying to reassure me, but it's not working.

"What if they don't though, our relationship has moved really fast. I don't want any of them to think I'm just after you for your name or money."

He just smiles over at me, "I know they're going to be able to see that you're a genuine person." I start to relax, "but we should probably get out of the car, they're all peeking through the windows" he laughs.

I turn to look and see several of the blinds in the front room drop down where the snoops have been caught.

"I've never brought a girl home and they're all curious."

We finally get out of his car and head towards the front door. His mom had to have been standing right on the other side, but she waited until he gave me one last kiss on my cheek and took my hand as he opened the door.

His mom was standing right inside the door when we can in. She gave Edward a big hug and then turned towards me.

Edward turned, "mom this beautiful woman Bella." I of course blush at his sweet words. His mom steps towards me and wraps me in a sweet hug.

My mother and I don't have a good relationship, she always put her boyfriends over me and I moved in with my dad when I was 15. Once I was gone she never bothered to call or come visit. I hear from her maybe once or twice a year.

"Mrs. Cullen, it's so nice to meet you." I say as soon as she releases me from the hug. "Oh dear, please call me Esme, and this is Carlisle my husband." She says as she turns and pulls Carlisle closer.

"Thanks for having me." I say as we start to make our way into the living room. "We're so happy to have you here, I just hope we don't come on too strong. Everyone is excited to meet the girl that Edward finally brought home." She whispers with a big smile.

I feel at ease after meeting his parents, they may be putting on an act, but they seem really nice.

We walk towards the living room where I hear everybody talking. I start to get nervous again, until Edward comes over and puts his arm around my shoulder and kisses my cheek.

I can hear his siblings and their spouses go quiet as we make it to the living room. Edward moves his hand to the small of my back, but doesn't let go. Just having his touch keeps my nerves at bay.

I go around and get introduced to everyone. Emmett gives me a big bear hug cutting off my oxygen. "Put her down you big oaf! Hi, I'm Rose, this big guy is my husband." I like Rose right away, she reminds me of my friend Kim in college.

"This is my sister Alice and her husband Jasper. I'm not sure if you've met Jasper at work or not. He's head of the Legal Department." Edward tells me. Alice has the biggest smile on her face, "Oh we're going to be best friends, I just know it!"

Everybody laughs, I feel right at ease with his family. They're like the big family I always wanted when I was younger.

Edward's niece and nephews come running up and all stood staring at me. I heard one of the little boys lean over to Alice and ask who I was. We all laughed and Alice told him, "this is Edward's girlfriend Bella."

It takes me a little off guard, I know Edward and I haven't had the talk about labels, but he seems as serious as I am about us. He either doesn't catch what she said it or doesn't bother him, because he doesn't even flinch.

After all of the kids have told me their names and all wanted to sit in my lap at the same time, Esme called that dinner was ready.

…

We're now on the way home. I mean back to Edward's condo, I already don't want to go back to my place. I've only lived there for a couple of weeks and it hasn't had a chance to really become "home" to me yet.

"So what did you think of my family?" He asks as we turn on the main road. "They were all great, I can understand why your family is so close." I already have a lunch date set up with Rose and Alice for later this week.

Before we get to Edward's place, he stops by my townhouse. I haven't stayed here almost all week and I needed to get some more clothes. I'm already starting to take up a corner in Edward's closet. He told me this weekend to just bring some of my clothes over and he would make room. I'm there every night anyway.

He pulls into the parking garage at his building and parks next to my car. I can't wait to drive it again. I know Edward has a crazy schedule this week so I'm sure I'll get a few chances.

As we take the elevator up to the penthouse, Edward wraps his arms around my waist and places feather like kisses on my neck. I turn in his arms and we starting making out like teenagers.

By the time the doors opened at his floor I had my arms and legs wrapped around Edward, holding on and trying to get impossibly closer.

I move to his neck and start to kiss and suck and he's searching his pockets for the key. Finally we make it in and he turns us around so that my back is up against the door.

We're so wound up that we don't want to waste the time to head to the bedroom. He reaches up my dress and slides my panties over and then he's inside me. I didn't even hear him unbutton or unzip his pants.

The leverage he has with me pushed against the door makes for the best feeling. He's hitting all of the right spots and before I know it I'm falling over the edge. As I ride the waves of my orgasm and scream his name, he follows me. The feel of him cumming inside of me sends me straight into my second mind blowing orgasm.

…

Later as we're laying in his bed just talking and touching each other he's telling me more about his family.

"Jasper told me in New York that Alice is pregnant again. She wants to wait until the first ultrasound before she tells everybody, but he couldn't keep it in" he smiles.

"That's so exciting, I bet they're hoping for a girl this time." I say. I can't wait for the day when I have a big belly and get to be a mom.

I shake those thoughts out of my head, don't want to get too ahead of myself.

Looking back at Edward he tells me "Jasper said they weren't trying, it just kind of happened. He said Alice is hoping for a girl, but he doesn't know if he could handle a mini Alice." I laugh because that is so true. I've only met her once, but based on tonight and the way Edward talks about her I know she's a ball of energy.

Edward gets serious, "I just realized, we never talked about birth control, are you on the pill?" I could tell he was trying to act calm but the sudden realization had his mind spinning.

"Don't worry, I've been on birth control for years. I even went to a new Dr. when I moved here and just started a new type of pill." I can see the instant relief on his face, even though he was trying to hide it, I feel like I can read he easily.

Back to his relaxed self "that's good, I mean not that I wouldn't want to have a baby with you, but it's just really early, we hardly know each other…"

I can't watch him ramble on anymore, "Edward calm down, no need to ramble, I feel the same way as you" I laugh. "Whew, I thought I might have hurt your feelings being so relieved. I want kids in the future, I just hope to be happily married by the time babies come."

Looking over at him, "I couldn't agree more" I smile.

He shows me his panty dropping smile, "you know, it never hurts to have a little practice."

He reaches over and starts to tickle my sides, we roll around until I'm straddling him. I slowly pull off my tank top, and his hands slide from where they were resting on my hips to start fondling my breasts.

The rest of our clothes quickly join my tank top on the floor and he lifts me up by my hips until I'm hovering over his ready and waiting dick. It feels so good as slide down and he fills me.

We're both moaning as we pick up the pace. His hands hold me firmly at my hips and he's helping me ride him.

After we slowly reach ecstasy together we just lay there. He's placing soft sweet kisses all up and down my neck. We stay like that for a couple of minutes before we go to the bathroom to clean up.

…

The week starts out much the same as the last. I've stayed with Edward every night, but that will change tonight. It's now Wednesday and Edward has a business dinner tonight.

Since he doesn't know when he'll be done, I'm just going to drive my car to work and then go back to my place. I know I shouldn't be as sad as I am, I just really enjoy staying with Edward.

The day flies by and before I know it Edward's knocking on my office door. "I just wanted to stop by and give you a goodbye kiss before I head to my meeting."

Just seeing him puts an instant smile on my face. "I'm so glad you stopped by, I was really hoping I would be able to see you. I'm going to miss you tonight."

He has the same sad look on his face, "Go to lunch with me tomorrow? I know I'm going to need some time with you. Maybe we can order lunch and eat it in my office…with the door locked" he winks at me.

Suddenly I'm ready for tomorrow to be here.

…

I took the long way home from work. I just really wanted to drive around for a little while longer. It was an unseasonably warm day and I just drove around with the windows down.

Once I pull into my garage and head up to change out of my work clothes I decide to go for a run. Running is one of my passions. I love just losing myself in music and going for a run, it can be such a good stress reliever.

I picked up running this last year as a way to deal with all of the stress from my failing relationship. Embry had been my everything, I just knew we would get married and have a couple of kids. Live the dream.

After getting changed and grabbing my iPod I'm out the door. Luckily there's a park with a great running trail just across the street from my townhouse.

As usual I got lost in my run and finally turn around to head home after 4 miles. My heart skips a beat as I get close to home and see a black Aston Martin parked in my driveway.

I pick up my pace and run up to Edward sitting on the stairs by my door. He lets out a relieved breath, "I was getting so worried when you didn't come to the door and wouldn't answer your phone."

I feel really bad to have worried him, "I'm sorry, I made a last minute decision to go for a run and didn't think to text you. I didn't plan on being gone so long." Turning my key in the door I open it up for us to go inside.

"What are you doing here anyways? I thought you had a business dinner." After it leaves my mouth I realize how it sounds. "I mean I'm really glad you're here, just surprised." I reach up on my tiptoes and give him a quick peck.

"Hey come back here, that was just a tease." He laughs.

Walking backwards towards the stairs I say, "Trust me, you're going to want me to go take a shower before you hug on me."

"Why don't I join you?" His smirk makes my insides melt, just like always.

148


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Characters do not belong to me, but the any mistakes do. Hope you enjoy!**

**EPOV**

This week has been so crazy, being the middle of November everybody is trying to finalize deals for the year. I've had a couple of meeting to try and sweet talk new investors. On top of that, there has been several people trying to get in to meet with me to invest in their product of company.

Needless to say, I've had to work late every night. If it's not a meeting running late, then it's a dinner meeting.

I stayed at Bella's on Sunday and then she stayed with me on Tuesday night but that's about all I've seen of her this week.

Whenever I have a lunch open she's in a meeting or busy. I know things have moved really fast between us, but being without her this week has sucked. I just feel so at ease and comfortable with her.

It's now Friday afternoon, we've been texting all week about spending the weekend together but now I have to fly back out to New York and I'll be gone until sometime Sunday.

I have to go fix that cock sucker Embry's mistake. He somehow messed up part of the paperwork and now the manufacturer is threatening to pull out of the deal. I'll show up, straighten out the details and put on my Cullen charm and that hopefully will fix everything.

The flight leaves in 2 hours so I send Bella a text to tell her what's going on because I don't even have time to go see her.

_I really hate to do this, but I have to go to New York for the weekend. -E_

_Awwe shoot! I was really excited to get to spend some time with you :( - B_

_I know sweet girl, I feel the same way. I should be back sometime Sunday. Did you still want to go to my parents house for dinner? -E_

_Yea, I__'__ve really been looking forward to it since I went to lunch with Alice and Rose on Wednesday. -B_

_I__'__m glad you get along with my family so well. :) -E_

_When do you leave? -B_

_The car should be here any minute -E_

As I'm waiting for a response I worry that I won't see her before I have to leave. Just then there's a knock on my door, "come in."

In walks my beautiful girl in sexy little black pencil skirt and the heels that show off her great runner legs.

"Hey, I'm so glad I caught you" she smiles as she locks the door behind her. I give her the smirk I know drives her wild, "what are you doing here? I thought you were still in a meeting."

"I excused myself for a minute. They all think I'm taking an important phone call."

She's now standing in between my legs and I have my hands on her hips. She smells so good, "I'm glad you snuck out, I'm going to miss you."

"I already miss you," she frowns, "I just wanted to come and give you a goodbye kiss before you leave."

I pull her down to my lap and she wraps her arms around my neck and leans in to give me sweet lingering kiss. It starts off slow and is steadily growing more heated. Just as my hands go for the top button on her shirt we hear a knock on the door.

"Saved by the knock" she winks as she stands up and walks out. She opens the door and lets Angela in. "Your car's here sir."

"Thanks Angela, go home and get an early start to your weekend." She has been running around like crazy this week too and deserves a little break.

…

It's finally Sunday morning and I'm on a plane headed back home. This weekend was full of me cleaning up messes. It worked out though, we ended up making more money in the end.

Of course cocky jackass, my new name for Embry, acted like it wasn't his fault everything was messed up. He even had the audacity to ask me about getting a job at Cullen Enterprises. I've got enough problems without being around him everyday.

I can't wait to get back and see Bella. We texted most of the weekend and I'm headed straight for her place when we land. The plan is to go to my parents tonight but I don't know if I want to share her.

I know it's only been like two weeks, but she already is such a big part of my life. I feel like she's the part of my life that's been missing.

Pulling up to her townhouse the butterflies in my stomach start to fly knowing I get to see her. I walk up the stairs and knock on her front door. The music is so loud I can hear it from outside. I laugh as I picture her dancing around her living room.

In one our late night talks she told me how she likes to just blast her music and dance around in her underwear. As she opens the door I can tell by her flushed cheeks that she was dancing, unfortunately she has on pants.

I must have been frowning at the thought because when I look up she's got a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" She asks in a panic.

"I was just thinking back to when you told me you like to dance around in your underwear and I was disappointed when you had on pants" I laugh.j

"Oh good, by the look on your face I thought something was wrong." She suddenly remembers she hasn't let me in yet and steps to the side so I can come in. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine, I had to deal with that jackass I was telling you about last time, but the trip ended up being profitable." She smiled "Good, I'm glad it at least wasn't a total waste of time."

"What time do we need to go to your parents house?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, since I wasn't sure what time I was going to be back, it's going to be at Emmett and Rose's house tonight. They live like 10 mins away so it won't be such a long drive." I had forgotten to tell her about the change in plans.

"Sounds good, so that gives us a little time to kill then." She got that sexy smile. I didn't waste a second, I picked her up and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Hearing her laugh the whole way. That is definitely a noise I could get used to.

Laying in bed after round three we both need a break. "I missed you this weekend" she says as her hand is scratching the hair at the nape of neck. It feels so good I could fall asleep.

"I missed you too, I can't believe I only met you a couple of weeks ago. It feels like you've always been a part of my life." I have such strong feelings for her and I really hope she feels the same way.

"It's crazy, but I feel the same way. It feels like we've been dating for years instead of weeks. I mean that is what we're doing right?" I could see she was getting apprehension waiting for my response.

"I feel like we're so much more serious than that, but I guess dating is how you'd label us." I can see and feel her relax in my arms, "Will you be my girlfriend my beautiful Bella?" I give her my best smirk.

"I thought you would never ask…" she bats her eyes at me.

…

After our afternoon spent in her bed, we finally had to get up and get ready for dinner. I love riding in the car with Bella, I got to hold her hand or have my hand on her thigh the whole ride. I'm already falling so hard.

"These houses are so cute" Bella says as we pull on their street.

"Yea this is a nice area. Mostly young families." I can see us having a house here I think to myself. I want to give her the white picket fence, but I know I need to slow down before I scare her off.

Three hours later we're in the car headed home. "I just love your family Edward." Bella seems to just fit so perfect in my family already.

"I always wanted a big family when I was growing up, I would have loved to have a brother or sister, or more importantly, my parents to have stayed together." She sounds so sad, she hasn't told me too much about her family but I know she isn't close to her mom.

"I used to wish I was an only child" I laughed, causing her to smile too. I knew then and there, I would always do whatever I could to keep a smile on her face.

"I know it's only 9:00 but I am so tired today." She says through a yawn. "I did give you a pretty good workout this afternoon." I say, thinking back to our marathon sex when I got to her townhouse.

"Did you want to come stay at my condo tonight, or do you want me to drop you off at your townhouse?" I really hope she doesn't want to go home, but I want her to know she has the option.

"You better not take me home unless you plan on staying with me." Good, that's what I hoped she would say.

…..

**BPOV**

Luckily this week was much less hectic than the week before. Edward and I have been able to stay together every night until now. It's Wednesday and Edward has a late meeting and I'm having a girls night with Rose and Alice.

Alice and Jasper told everybody at Sunday dinner that baby #4 was on the way, so we decided on dinner instead of drinks and dancing.

I pull up to the valet at Twilight, we decided to go to the restaurant Emmett owns so Rose could be there if they need anything. Jasper is at the meeting with Edward so Emmett is babysitting duty.

Walking inside I go up to the girl at the hostess stand, she looks so superficial with her bleached blonde hair and obviously fake boobs. "Welcome to Twilight, how many in your party?"

"Hi, I'm not sure if they're here yet, but I'm meeting Rose and Alice." I figure she should know if her boss is here.

I can see her looking me over, "Yes they just got seated, right this way, I'm Heidi by the way. How do you know the family?" I thought it was a little weird that this random hostess would ask me that, but with my newly acquired title I didn't mind too much.

"I'm Edward's girlfriend, actually." I can see her step falter just a tiny bit. She turns and has almost a scowl on her face. "Oh I wasn't aware Edward had a girlfriend." I don't know who this chick thinks she is, but I've had about enough of her judgmental looks.

"Well I guess you don't know Edward as well as you thought." I try to sound confident, I still don't know what Edward sees in me, but he seems to like me as much as I like him. I feel love in my heart, I just don't want to scare him off by dropping the "l" word too soon.

She's seething on the inside, but she remains professional as she points me to the table. I turn and say, "have a great night Heidi" with a big smile and then turn back and make my way to the table.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm a little late." I give Rose and Alice a hug and then take my seat. They both laugh and Rose says, "so what was going on with you and Heidi there? She looked a little perturbed." I told them about our little convo on the way to the table.

Alice laughs without humor, "she's had a thing for Edward ever since she started working here. Edward was a silent partner, and he just happened to be here the night they were hiring the staff and she's been all over him every time since."

"Well I think I pretty much put her in her place." I smile. They just laugh, and Rose looks over to Alice, "I knew I liked her."

I make it home a couple of hours later, I had such a good time with them. I don't really have any friends here in Chicago yet and I'm so glad I've hit it off with them.

As I'm walking in the door I feel my phone vibrate, I look down and see a text from Edward.

_Hey beautiful, are you still out with the girls? -E_

_I__'__m just walking in the door now. What are you doing? -B_

_I__'__m back at the office. Unfortunately we have to finalize some of the details on this deal before the deadline tomorrow. -E_

_That sucks, I__'__m so tired I don__'__t know if I__'__ll still be up by the time you finish. :( -B_

_That__'__s ok baby, you go to bed and I__'__ll just see you in the morning. -E_

_Good night Edward -B_

_Good night sweet girl. -E_

My heart stills skips a beat every time he calls me that. I head straight to my room, I don't know why but I'm exhausted. I guess my many late nights with Edward are catching up to me.

When I wake up the next morning I look over and see that I overslept, _I must have been really out of it to not hear my alarm._

I jump up in a hurry to shower when I get so dizzy I have to sit back down. After a second I feel back to normal and get up to head to the bathroom at a slower pace. I guess I jumped up too fast and my equilibrium got thrown off.

It's 8:30 when I finally get to the office. As I sit down I see my voicemail light flashing.

_Hey baby, I came by to see you but you weren__'__t here yet. I should be in my office all morning, so come see me when you get a chance._

How did I get so lucky to get such a great guy? I ask myself this a lot. I shot off a quick text before I head to our weekly department meeting.

I was running late this morning, I'm headed to the weekly meeting then I'm going to come see you. -B

I sneak into the meeting right before it starts. Luckily it's short this week and I'm heading to Edward's office at 9:35.

I get off the elevator and Angela is on the phone but motions for me to head on in. Opening the door I realize Edward is on the phone. I don't know if I should sit and wait or step back into the lobby to give him some privacy.

Luckily he makes the decision for me and motions me over to sit in his lap.

"Hey man, something just came up" he gives me a wink as the double meaning to his words. I try to hold in my giggle "I'll call you back later." He hangs up before the person on the other end can respond.

"Hey baby, I've missed you." It still makes me smile to know he feels the same about me that I do about him.

"Well miss me no more, I brought some clothes and I'm coming to your place tonight whether you like it or not." I say as he kisses up and down my neck. "I was going to come kidnap you if you went home, so it easier if you just come willing."

"Oh I'll be coming alright, hopefully more than once." I love messing with him.

"Be careful what you ask for baby." He grabs me at my hips and lifts me to sit on the edge of his desk. Then he stands up in between my legs, the dress I wore today is loose so he is pushing his hard on right where I want him.

Before we can take this anywhere Angela comes through the speaker, "You have a call on line 2 sir. It's Lawrence that you told me to send through once he called." He drops his head to my shoulder. "Thanks Angela, tell him I'll be with him in just a second."

"I'm sorry baby but I really need to take this call." as disappointed as I am I understand. "It's ok, I understand, it is the work day anyway. The last thing we need is to get too caught up." I jump down and straighten my clothes out. "Tonight you're all mine."

With one last kiss he smiles, "Oh I want nothing more."

I head back to my office, waving at Angela as I pass. I can only imagine what she thinks of my little visits.

Before I pass her desk she stops me, "Hey do you have lunch plans? We need to catch up." I've been spending all of my time with Edward lately and haven't done anything with Angela since the night I met him. We don't know each other very well but she's always been nice to me, and I can use all the friends I can get.

"That sounds great! Just come grab me when you're ready. We can go to that little deli across the street."

"Perfect, I'll come get you around 12:30 if that's ok."

"Sounds good."

I head back to my office to finish up some work before lunch. By the time Angela makes it down at 12:40 I'm absolutely starving. The apple I grabbed on the way out this morning is long gone.

As we sit down with our sandwiches I start to dive in. I got a tuna salad with onions, my favorite thing here. When I get the first bite something tastes off, I ignore it in my rush to eat. By the time I go for my second bite I catch a whiff of the onions and get hit with nausea.

I jump up and run to the small bathroom in the back of the restaurant and throw up the one bite I managed to get down. After I'm sure that I'm done dry heaving I head back to the table.

Angela looks concerned, "Are you ok Bella?"

"Yea, sorry about that. The first bite I took tasted a little funny, and then I got a strong smell of onions and felt sick all of a sudden. I feel much better now, I'm going to go order something else." I stand up and take my plate back to the counter.

"I'm sorry but this just didn't taste right, can I just get a turkey club instead." The guy working apologized and quickly got me another sandwich.

I feel fine through the rest of lunch and after we sit and talk for about an hour we head back to the office.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and before I know it Edward is knocking on my door asking if I'm ready to go.

As we walk down to the garage we talk about what we want to do for dinner. "I haven't felt great today, can we just eat something at your place?"

"Of course baby, are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine, I had some tuna at lunch that I think was bad."

With that, we got into his car and headed to his penthouse. We spent a quiet night at home where he made grilled chicken caesar salads and we just watched some tv. At 9 I was falling asleep on the sofa so we went to his room and got ready for bed.

Laying in bed cuddled up waiting to go to sleep, I thought to myself how I would love to fall asleep like this every night.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I love these characters but they are not mine.**

**BPOV**

Beep, beep, beep, beep, ugh what is that annoying sound. I'm still half asleep when I feel Edward roll over and turn off the alarm. I fall asleep at like 9:30 last night and slept like the dead, but I'm still exhausted as the 5:30 alarm goes off.

"Go back to sleep baby, I'm going to head down to the gym to get a workout in. I'll wake you up when I get back." I barely hear everything he says before I'm out again.

What feels like just minutes later I feel Edward gently shaking my shoulder. "Hey baby, it's 6:30. You should probably get up if you're going to get a shower in time."

I roll over and see the bright green eyes I had been dreaming about. "Good morning good looking." Just as he starts to lean down to give me kiss I've been dreaming about all night, I clutch my hand over my mouth and run to the bathroom.

I make it to the toilet just in time to throw up what's left of my stomach from dinner. After a few dry heaves I feel like I'm done.

Turning around, Edward's leaning up against the door frame with a wet washcloth and a worried look. "Are you ok baby?"

"Yea, I guess that bite of tuna salad I had yesterday still has my stomach upset." He wraps the warm washcloth to the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry you don't feel good, why don't you stay home today." I can see the caring look in his eyes.

"I feel better now, that might have been the last of it."

"Why don't you lay down for a little while, if you feel better in a couple of hours you can come in to the office around lunch time." I feel so special and treasured to have someone look at me the way he does, especially after he just watched me dry heave into his toilet.

"That sounds like a safe plan. I'm just going to go lay back down."

The next time I wake up it's just after 10, I feel much better now. I head to the bathroom to get a shower. As I get out of bed I see a note on the nightstand.

_Good morning my sweet girl, you looked so peaceful I couldn__'__t wake you. I__'__m headed to the office. Your car__'__s at the office, so I called the car service and left you my car. Keys are on the kitchen counter. I__'__m in a meeting all morning so text me when you get up. If you need me you can always call Angela and she__'__ll get me out of the meeting._

_-Edward_

I still can't get over how caring he is.

The hot steam in the shower puts my stomach a little on edge, but nothing too bad. I turn the heat down a little bit and that makes it all better.

It's 11:18 when I get ready to leave. I go to grab the keys off the counter and find another note. This one has a key in it, _I guess he needed to leave me a key to lock the door._

_Bella,_

_I had a much sweeter and romantic way planned to do this, I want you to have a key to my place. It doesn__'__t feel the same with you not here. Please take this key and know you are always wanted here. _

_-Edward_

My eyes start to water as I read his sweet words. He really does want me around, now I can come even if he's not here. I can see my self sleeping on his pillow when he's out of town.

I shake myself out of my head, I'm already so late I need to get going. As I sit down in the drivers seat of his Aston Martin a take second to enjoy it. I've never been much of a car junkie, but I can appreciate luxury.

Who would have thought when I was learning how to drive in that big rusty truck that Charlie bought me, that I would be driving an Aston Martin. Of course it isn't my car, but it's crazy how much your life can change over night.

I was rushing to get here and forgot to text Edward when I got up. I sent him a quick one as I sit down at my desk and start to organize my workload for the day.

_Hey babe, sorry I forgot to text when I woke up. I just sat down at my desk, and I__'__m feeling much better. -B_

Almost instantly he responds.

_Good I was starting to get worried. My meeting is almost over, come up to my office for lunch? -E_

_That sounds great, I__'__ll see you in a little while. -B_

I dive in to my work, trying to catch up. At 12:30 I decide to take a break and head up to Edward's office. My stomach growls as I'm walking up the stairs, I guess I'm finally hungry enough to eat. Hopefully I can keep it all down.

For once Angela is not on the phone when I walk in the lobby. She looks up and smiles at me, "Hey, I heard you weren't feeling good. Still sick from yesterday?"

"Yea, I guess that tuna really was bad. I'm feeling better now and finally feel hungry again. Well actually, I'm starving!" I laugh.

"You sound just like my sister when she was pregnant." Angela says jokingly, and then she gets a serious look on her face. "You're not pregnant are you?" she whispers.

"There's no way, I've been on birth control for years. I just went to the Dr. like a month ago and got a new prescription anyways."

She talking quiet to make sure we can't be overheard. "You know it can take a month to start working when you start a new birth control didn't you? Tell me you've used condoms."

All of a sudden it hits me. I remember the Dr. mentioning something about using alternate methods until I get my first period. Oh my gosh, what if I really am pregnant. What am I going to do? Edward's going to think I'm a horrible person that purposely got pregnant to trap him.

Angela can see me starting to panic. "It's ok Bella, you don't know anything for sure yet. When is your period due?"

I think back to my pack of birth control pills and think about what week I'm on. "Oh gosh, I should have started on Monday. At least on my other birth control I always started on Monday."

Trying to keep me calm and not panicky she tries to rationalize it. "You never know, maybe your body just has to used to this new set of pills."

"Why don't you go take a home pregnancy test, that way you'll know for sure."

All I can do is nod, my head is swarming at the possibilities and the consequences. What if Edward gets mad at never wants to see me again, he's said he wants a family though. He'll probably just try to prove me unfit so he can take the baby away.

Angela starts to shake my shoulders, "It's ok Bella, you don't even know for sure yet. If you are you know Edward will be there. I can see that he loves you just from seeing you two together."

Her words do little to ease my anxiety. "Will…will you tell him I had to leave? Umm I guess just tell him I still wasn't feeling good."

Numbly I walk back down to my office and get my purse before I head down to the garage. Luckily my car is still here from yesterday.

I drive to the pharmacy close to my townhouse. Walking in I quickly find the right aisle. As I'm looking at the different tests trying to find the best one I hear someone call my name and my heart stops, I immediately recognize that voice.

Turning I see Rose walking down the aisle towards me. She has a big smile, like she's so glad to have run into me. I can hear the countdown in my head 3…2…1 and she realizes what I'm looking at.

"Oh my gosh," her hand flies to her mouth. "Are you pregnant?"

I can't tell from her voice what she thinks of me. "I..I do..don't know." I can't hold it in any longer and drop to my knees crying in the middle of Walgreens.

Surprisingly I feel Rose bend down and wrap her arms around me. "It's going to be ok sweetie"

"He's going to hate me! I swear I didn't mean for this to happen." I manage to get out in between the tears.

She pulls me to look at her, "He could never hate you. He loves you, even if he hasn't said it, I know he feels it. Come on, let's get you a test and you can come home with me to take it. The kids are with Esme today so nobody is there."

I'm too upset to fight with her so I just nod my head and stand up to follow her. She grabs a couple of tests and then a big bottle of water at the cash register. I'm still in a haze as she leads me to her car.

"Come on you're not driving this upset. We can get your car later." I quietly follow her to her black Tahoe and climb in.

We get to her house and she leads me up to the master bathroom. I drank that whole bottle of water so I'm needing to go by the time I get there. She lays the tests out on the counter, "Ok, just pee on these and then come out and we can look together."

She walks back to her bedroom and shuts the door. I turn around and grab the 3 tests on the counter, looking up I see myself in the mirror. _Ok Bella you can do this, woman up and just do it. _

I take the tests and then walk out to where Rose is sitting. She takes my hand trying to comfort me. "Have you ever heard the story about how Emmett and I met?" I shake my head, "Well, I was working as a mechanic at the shop I owned and he came in with his car. As much as I love him, he is clueless when it comes to taking car of a car." She laughs.

"So anyway, we start talking and he asks me out to dinner that night. We were inseparable for a week and decided we were it for each other. The next day we flew to Vegas and got married at a little chapel. That was 5 years ago and we're still going strong."

"Just because things are happening fast doesn't mean they won't work." I feel slightly better with her reassurances. "Ok, the tests should be ready, do you want to look by yourself or do you want me to go with you"

My nerves are back, "I can't look, will you do it?"

She walks to the bathroom and comes back a second later with the tests in her hand. "It looks like I'm going to be an aunt again!"

I don't know how she can act like this is a good thing that's going to turn out happy. Sitting there I don't even know what to do. Looking over at Rose who is now sitting by me again, "What do I do now Rose?"

"I'll tell you what you're going to do sweetie, you're going to go home and tell Edward. I promise you it won't be as bad as you're thinking. Why don't you lay down for a little bit and come down when you feel ready. We can go get your car."

"Thank you so much Rose, I know you don't really know me that well but I really appreciate you being a friend right now!"

"Of course, I remember how scared I was when I found out I was pregnant with Caleb, and I was married at the time."

I lay down on her bed and she covers me up with the blanket at the bottom of the bed. I close my eyes and the exhaustion and emotions of the day take over.

I wake up and roll over to see the alarm clock read 4:30. Man, this baby is draining all of my energy, I feel like I've slept 20 of the last 24 hours.

Walking downstairs I see Rose cleaning up in her kitchen. She gives me a reassuring smile as she notices me walking in.

"Edward called your phone, I didn't want him to get too worried so I answered. I told him I ran into you at the store and brought you here to rest so you wouldn't be by yourself if you needed anything. I hope that's ok." She looked at me nervously waiting for my answer.

"That's great actually. I can't begin to thank you for today."

She comes up and gives me a big hug, "Hey, that's what sisters are for. I already look at you like a sister and can see it being official real soon!"

I choose not to correct her, instead I follow her out to her car as we head back to Walgreens. She pulls in next to my car, "Are you sure you're ok to drive and be alone?"

"Yea, I'll be ok. I'm just going to go home and try to wrap my head around this."

"Oh I almost forgot, Edward told me to ask if you would go to his place when you left. I know he's worried about you and wants to be able to take care of you." then she adds, "I hope we get to see you on Sunday for dinner at Esme and Carlisle's."

"I guess that depends on how Edward takes the bombshell. Wish me luck." I try to put on a brave face as I get out.

"I'm here if you need me for ANYTHING! But I promise he's going to take it just fine."

I give her my best smile and climb into my car. I go straight over to Edward's condo and use my new key to get in. Looking at the phone in my hand I know I need to let him know I'm here.

_I just got to your place, I__'__ll see you when you get home. -B_

_I__'__m wrapping up here, should be there in about an hour. -E_

Ok, that gives me an hour to find a way to tell him. How do you tell someone their whole world is about to change?

What feels like just minutes later I hear his keys in the door. I still haven't come up with what exactly I'm going to say. He walks in and comes to the living room looking for me.

Hey come have a seat, there's something I need to tell you…

**Ok don****'****t kill me. I had to throw in a cliffie!**

**Please review, how do you think he****'****s going to take the news?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**As always, Stephanie Myers owns Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I'm so ready to be out of the meeting. I've been so worried about Bella, she hasn't been feeling good and I don't know what's wrong. I hate not being able to protect her or make her better.

She sent me a text that she's feeling better and just got to the office. Now if this meeting would be over I can go see her.

When I finally get back to my office I told Angela that Bella should be up here soon. She just smiles and gives me that look.

In my office I get tied up on a conference call. After I'm off the phone Angela pops her head in my office, "I just wanted to tell you that Bella went home. She came up here to get lunch but still wasn't feeling good so I convinced her to go home and rest."

"Thanks Angela." I'm glad she went home if she still isn't feeling good, but I wish she would have at least come to say goodbye since she was right outside of my office.

I send her a text asking her to call me, but don't hear back right away. _It__'__s ok, I__'__m sure she__'__s just driving and can__'__t text._

A couple of hours later I still haven't heard from her, I'm starting to worry. I've called and sent a few texts but decide to call one more time before I just head to her house.

After 3 rings she finally answers, only it's not her voice. "Hey Edward, it's Rose."

"What are you doing with Bella's phone and where is she? I'm starting to worry about her."

"Don't worry, I ran into her at Walgreen's and could tell she didn't feel good. I brought her here to my house to rest, so if she needed anything I could help her. The kids are at your parents so I was bored anyways."

"Ok, well just have her call me when she gets up. Oh and tell her to go to my place when she wakes up. I don't want her to be alone tonight."

"Yea I think that's a good idea." I don't know what that meant, but my sister in law could be strange sometimes.

…

I make sure to get out of the office a little before 5 and head straight home. I'm so relieved to see her car in the garage.

Walking into the condo I start to look for her, I find her sitting on the couch. She looks like she's been crying. "Hey come have a seat, there's something I need to tell you."

My stomach drops, she's finally realized that we've been moving too fast. She doesn't want to put up with a workaholic and knows she deserves more. I've been so anxious all day not being able to get in touch with her. I know I should have pushed back that meeting this morning and stayed to take care of her.

I lean down and kiss her forehead before I sit down next to her, trying my hardest to keep my voice steady. "What's up baby?"

"I have something to tell you, just please promise me you won't get mad."

I knew it, here comes the _it__'__s not you it__'__s me_. "I won't get mad, anything to make you happy." Ok, that was too much, _anything to make you happy _really Edward come on.

I see her eyes fill with tears, on no, this is serious. "It's ok baby, tell me what's bothering you." I pull her into a hug.

"_I__'__mpregnant__" _I can barely hear what she said. "What was that baby?"

She sits up and looks at my, I wipe away her tears. "I'm pregnant." It takes me a second to comprehend what she just said. "I'm so sorry Edward, I promise I didn't do this on purpose to trap you. I didn't realized I needed to use a different kind of birth control for the first month. I'm so so sorry."

After her confession she breaks down and starts crying so hard. It's enough to shake me out of my stupor, I grab her and pull her on to my lap and just hold her tight. This just makes her cry harder.

"It's ok baby, I'm not mad." I don't know what I feel but I know I'm not mad. Kids have been something I wanted for years, I just never thought this is how I would get them. I always thought I would be married and we would be together when she found out.

"Hey, quit crying, it's going to be ok." Finally after all of her tears are gone she stops crying. She's still clinging to me, I want her close so it's ok.

I grab her chin and nudge her to look up. Once I have her eyes I can see how scared she is. "Are you ok? I don't want you to get too upset, it can't be good for the baby."

"I just found out I'm pregnant and already screwing up this baby." She starts to cry again.

I don't know what that was all about, but I'm sure it has to do with her mother. She's told me a little about her childhood and how her mom pretty much abandoned her in high school.

"You aren't screwing up this baby, love. You're going to be a great mom." She snickers, "Yea, cause I had such a great example."

"Exactly, you learned everything you don't want to do with our baby." Oh the sound of that, _our baby._

"You don't seem mad, I thought you be furious and hate me."

"Why in the world would I hate you my beautiful baby?" I'm so confused, I don't know why she would think that.

"I didn't want you to think that I purposely got pregnant to try and trap you. That night we were talking about the future and you said you wanted to be married and then have kids, I just got scared you would hate me and not want anything to do with me."

"That could never happen." I wanted to do this a little more romantically but I think she needs to hear it. "I could never hate you, because I love you Isabella. My life has changed so much in the short time I've known you, and I couldn't be happier."

**BPOV**

I jerk my head up, I know I didn't hear what I think I did. There's no way he could love me. I know I've felt that way for a while, just scared to admit it to even myself.

Looking into his eyes I can see his soul, I know he's not lying. All I can do is grab his face and give him a big kiss. "I love you too Edward. I never thought you would feel this way for me too."

"I've loved you since that night in Twilight when I first looked in your beautiful brown eyes."

Our confessions distracted me from the matter at hand. "So are you sure you're ok with having a baby with me?"

"I couldn't think of anyone I would rather have a baby with. I hope he or she gets your smile."

Oh he melts my heart. "I love you so much!" Now that we've said it, I just want to keep saying it.

He laughs, "I love you so much too!"

We start kissing, this leads to us naked on the floor.

"That was definitely love making" he jokes. I just roll into him even more. I love burrowing up under him. I'm definitely a cuddler.

"We should probably get off the floor, I don't want you and the baby to be uncomfortable." He really is the sweetest man alive.

…

We're sitting at the table eating dinner, I finally have somewhat of an appetite. "I need to make an appointment to go to the Dr. Did you want to come, I mean don't feel like you have to, I just wanted you to know you could" I asked and then felt bad for putting him on the spot.

"Stop rambling baby, I plan on being there every step of the way." He smiles at me.

"How did I get so lucky?" I ask him. "I've been asking myself the same thing."

…..

Luckily I didn't get sick this morning, I've felt nauseous but didn't actually get sick. We get ready for work and leave the condo together. I love riding with Edward, he just always seems so in control.

"Are you going to call today and get a Dr. appointment?" he asks.

"Yea, I figured once I got to the office I would call. Hopefully they're open by then. Do you have a preference as far as day or time?"

"I have meetings sporadically over the next week. Just get an appointment when you can and I'll be there."

"I love you." I'll never get tired of saying that. We're stopped at a light so I lean over and give him a kiss.

I can't get the smile off of my face the rest of the ride to the office, or up the elevator, or as I get settled into my office. Once I have everything situated I call my Dr. office. Luckily they have an opening later today so I snag it.

I call Edward to let him know, he says that works perfect and he'll come down and get me at 4 so we can leave.

After that my day flies by, Lauren picked up lunch for several people on the floor so I didn't have to worry about going out. I didn't even realize how late it was until Edward knocked on my door.

"You ready to go baby?"

"Yea, just let me close out of my computer."

We walked hand in hand all the way down to the garage, where he opened my door and helped me in the car. "I really hope this is you being a gentleman and not you already being super overprotective."

He got a sheepish look on his face, "Can't I be the gentleman Esme raised me to be?"

"Of course you can, as long as that's it" I smiled to show him I was kidding, well kind of kidding.

We get to the Dr.'s office and walk up to the counter to sign in. "Are you scared someone will see you and alert the media? The women of Chicago aren't going to know what to do when they learn you're off the market and going to be a daddy."

He laughs, "I want to shout it from the rooftops, I'm so excited that I have you and can't wait to be a father."

"Isabella Swan" the nursed call, so we got up and went back. "Put on this gown and have a seat, Dr. Green will be here shortly."

"What if the test was wrong, what if I'm not really pregnant?"

"Whatever happens it's ok. I'll be here no matter what."

"I've been scared to death thinking I'm pregnant, I'm going to be kind of sad if I'm not."

Before he could respond Dr. Green walks in, "I didn't think I would see you back so soon."

"I know, I forgot that thing you said about using condoms." I said sheepishly.

"You'd be surprised how often I hear that" she laughs. "We're going to draw some blood and we'll call you in about an hour for the results."

"Oh we don't find out right now?" Edward sounded bummed.

"Unfortunately not, but it should be just about an hour or so. Based on your last missed period you are about 4 to 5 weeks along. If the test comes back positive we can schedule you for an ultrasound around 8 weeks."

"Ok, thanks."

She did her exam and then the nurse came back in to draw blood. After that I was able to get redressed and we left. We decided to go back to Edward's place and wait for the call.

Just over an hour later I heard my phone ring, looking down I saw it was from Dr. Green's office.

"Hello"

"Hi, is this Isabella?"

"Yes, do you have the results?"

"I do, congratulations mom."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you for calling."

"Of course, and you went ahead and scheduled your next appointment when you were here didn't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Great, we'll see you then."

I hung up and looked over at Edward, my smile already hurting my face.

"By your big smile, I'm guessing the blood test was positive?"

"Yes! We're going to be parents. Oh my gosh, we're going to be parents."

He just laughed and whispered in my ear, "I can't wait."

**Sorry this was kind of short, I****'****ve been super busy and I****'****m about to go out of town. I wanted to make sure I posted a chapter before I left.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**These characters are not my own.**

**BPOV**

I woke up and rolled over to cuddle with Edward, only problem was, he wasn't there. It was then that I caught a whiff of bacon and eggs. My stomach growled telling me that I needed food.

Slowly I got out of bed and made my way downstairs. I learned the hard way, jumping up too fast in the morning usually ended with me leaning over a toilet.

"Good morning beautiful" I heard Edward say as I came down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning love. Did you order me breakfast?" He looked slightly offended, but I could see the smile hiding behind it.

"Just so you know, I got up and cooked this breakfast for you. I may not be a chef, but I can handle scrambled eggs." He laughed so I knew he was joking.

We sat down at the bar and ate breakfast together. I really enjoyed getting to spend this time with him. Before we know it there will be a little baby vying for our attention.

"Do you have a busy day planned?" I asked him. Looking up from his food I could see the frustration on his face. "Not too busy. I have a call with the douche from our investor in New York. I don't know what he wants but he called Angela and asked if I could set some time aside to call him."

"That sucks, I know you said he was a pain to deal with."

"It's not that big of a deal. How is your day going to be? It's next week that we go back to the Dr., right?"

"My day is pretty calm. We have our weekly marketing meeting and then I'm just working on some proposals we have coming up. Yea, the appointment is next Thursday at 10am. Is that going to work for you?" I asked hesitantly - I'm still waiting for him to say I'm not worth all of the trouble and that he's changed his mind.

"I told you Love, if I have a conflict I will move it. I'm committed to you and this baby. Nothing is going to change that."

He sure knows how to make me melt, my eyes fill with tears. These pregnancy emotions are no joke.

Once he sees the first tear roll down my cheek he walks over and pulls me into his arms. "What's the matter Love?"

"It's nothing. I just have a hard time feeling worthy of these feelings."

Grabbing my face and making me look up into his eyes, "Baby, I love you and this baby, I'm so glad that I met you that night at Twilight. My life has been empty until I had you. You're going to be a great mom and I can't wait for our baby to get here."

I knew I wouldn't win the argument I just let it go. He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss.

…

Later that day I was in my office working on some marketing ideas when my cell phone rang. It was a number from California. I wasn't expected a call from there so I decided to let my voicemail get it so I could finish up.

The call disconnected without leaving a voicemail. Oh well, guess it was a wrong number.

I sat there working for another 2 hours until I had to get up and walk around. My eyes were getting heavy as the afternoon dragged on.

The doctor told me I could still have a small amount of caffeine I just didn't need to overdo it. But, instead, I decided a quick walk up to see Edward would do the trick.

Since it's just one floor I took the stairs. Angela was on the phone as always, but waved me in.

Walking towards his office I had an internal debate - do I knock or do I just walk in? I decided to knock. I didn't want to interrupt him if he was busy.

"Come in" I heard him call after I knocked softly.

As I stepped in I saw his smile grow, I don't know if he will ever stop amazing me. He was hanging up the phone as I shut the door. "Hey Love, come here."

He pulled me into his lap and gave me a kiss that soon turned heated. I turned and was straddling his lap. Luckily I was in a dress so it got pulled up to my waist with no problem.

Before I knew what was happening, he had his pants undone and pulled down just enough for his cock to spring free. Pulling my panties to the side he entered me fully. I was happy he didn't rip these panties. Not only were they my favorite, but I didn't want to spend the rest of the day going "commando."

We slowly rocked back and forth sitting in his office chair. There was no rush, just slow passion between the two of us.

In this position he hit me just right, it only took a few more thrusts and I was falling over the edge. I could feel him climax as I was coming down from my mind-blowing orgasm. "I don't know how it seems to get better each time." I laughed as I laid my head down on his shoulder.

"I've always wanted a little afternoon delight." He joked back.

I playfully slapped his shoulder as I stood up and made my way to his bathroom. I'm so glad he has his own, I would not want to have to walk past anybody before I could freshen up.

Coming back into his office I sat down on his sofa. The leather was so soft it just absorbed you, before I knew it I was asleep.

I wake up with a start when I hear a phone ringing. I looked over and realize Edward's not at his desk. I stand up and walk over to the bathroom. I need to go and I'm sure he's in there.

He wasn't of course but before I can wonder where he is I see a note on the corner of his desk with my name on it.

**Hey Love,**

**You fell asleep and I didn****'****t want to wake you. I know you and our little bean need your rest. I had my 3:00 meeting moved from here to the conference room so you could stay. You looked too peaceful to wake. I love you, just wanted to tell you incase you****'****re gone before I get back.**

**-Edward**

Next to the note was a tray with some fruit and a sandwich. If I didn't love Edward before, I definitely did now. My stomach growled as if on cue.

I decided to take this back to my office since he wasn't here anyways. As I sat down at my desk I saw I had missed call on my cell, it was the same number that had called earlier.

There still wasn't a voicemail, I hate calling random numbers back if I don't know who called. I decided I would answer if I saw the number call again.

…

It was finally the weekend, I was so looking forward to just relaxing at home, and by home I meant Edward's. I knew it was too early to talk about moving in, but I was always there anyways.

This week had gone by so slowly. I was so anxious for our appointment on Thursday when we would get to see our baby. From everything I've read it will be a tiny blob that looks nothing like a baby, but I can't wait regardless.

I had missed two more calls from that California number. Whoever it is seems to always call when I'm away from the phone. They have yet to leave a message and I still haven't caved and called back. I don't even know anyone who lives in California.

Tonight we were going to dinner with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice. Carlisle and Esme were watching the kids. I'm really excited about it. We've kept mostly to ourselves, but I really enjoy getting together with Edward's siblings and spouses.

We were planning on telling them tonight about the baby. Rose obviously knew but she promised to keep it a secret.

I was so nervous about telling his family, scared that they would be mad at me and think I was just a gold digger trying to get his money.

Edward had been holding off telling everyone for me. We had known for almost a week and he wanted to tell his parents. He assured me that they would be ecstatic about the news, but I was still hesitant.

We had agreed to tell this group first, then his parents at Sunday dinner. Rose agreed with Edward that everyone would be happy for us. "The family loves you Bella, nobody is going to be mad. Sure it's unconventional but I promise they'll be happy and embrace you."

That had helped my confidence a little but I was just nervous on the way to the restaurant. Rose and I had really become close. I really like Alice, but with Rose being the one to help me take the pregnancy test, that gave us a special bond.

"Baby calm down, you're shaking. I promise it's going to be ok." Edward was still trying to comfort me.

"I know, I just can't help but be nervous. You're family has been so great and really embraced me and I don't want them to hate me."

He brought my hand that he had been holding up to his lips and kissed each of my knuckles. I looked up at his eyes and instantly felt better.

"Love, I love you and our baby more than I can express. If for some crazy reason my family didn't accept this - which they will - I would choose you. I know you're not just after my money and my name."

"You are the love of my life, I'm so glad I found you Edward."

While we were having our moment the valet had come up the car and was waiting for us to finish. They opened the doors and Edward rushed over to my side to help me out.

Walking in, Edward headed straight for the back room where everyone was already waiting, with his hand on my lower back to guide me.

Looking up I could see Heidi giving me the evil eye. I just smiled sweetly back at her. He chose me and not her! I decided to not be my normal jealous self and trust in his feelings for me.

We made it back to the table and had to make our rounds. Edward giving hugs and handshakes while I gave everybody a hug. When I got to Rose she whispered in my ear, "It's going to be great, don't be nervous!"

I smiled and squeezed her a little tighter. We finally got to our seats and sat down.

Our waiter came by to take our drink orders. I noticed that Rose had wine, Alice sparkling water and the guys had a beer. When the waiter looked at me I got nervous it would give me away, "I'll just take a sweet tea please."

Nobody said anything but I could seem a certain gleam in Alice's eyes.

Edward and I hadn't discussed how we would tell everybody. I hadn't thought about it until now, sitting here trying to find the best way.

Luckily I didn't have to think for long, Edward spoke up and got everyone's attention, "I'm so glad we could all get together tonight, Bella and I have an announcement." I looked up and got a reassuring smile from Rose, the guys looked clueless, but Alice looked like she was about to bounce out of her seat.

He looked at me, but I don't think I can say it. He takes back over, "We're having a baby!"

I was holding my breath, anxious for everyone's reaction. Alice jumped up and ran to hug me. "I'm so excited! We get to be pregnant together. This is going to be great, we can go shopping together and plan nurseries together." She was so excited and kept talking, I don't think she was even breathing.

All I could do was laugh as Jasper came up and gave me and Edward a hug and wrangled Alice back to her seat. Emmett was just as happy for us and I finally was able to relax a little.

Emmett called over champagne for everybody except me and Alice who got sparkling cider. "I'd like to toast to a new addition to the family ... well two new additions actually. We welcome you to the family Bella, and I can't wait to have a new niece or nephew.

…

The rest of dinner had been great, I really felt like a part of the family. Edward and I had a relaxing weekend just lazing around, that was until now. It's Sunday afternoon, we're on our way to his parent's house. Since we already told the others, we decided to come early for dinner to tell his parents.

After the reaction of his siblings I was feeling better. Of course I was still super nervous about telling Esme and Carlisle.

They were surprised by our early arrival, we followed them into the living room.

"It's so good to you again Bella." Esme said. She's so caring and how I always wished my mom would be more like. I was mostly nervous she would hate me. I've craved a motherly figure for so long, I didn't want to lose her already.

"Mom and Dad, we have something to tell you" I could tell he was getting a nervous about their reaction as well. "Bella and I have had a whirlwind romance, it wasn't planned…but…we'rehavingababy!" He said the last part so fast they didn't catch it.

I decided to step up and help him out. "What Edward was trying to say, is that I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

It was no time at all before Esme jumped up. She was squealing and ran to give us both a hug.

"I love grandbabies, I'm so excited!"

"Whew, we were really nervous about telling you guys. Dad…what do you think?" I could tell he was anxiously waiting for his dad's response.

Carlisle got a big smile, "I'm so happy to be getting another baby to spoil!"

We both were so relieved that everyone took the news well. At least everyone in his family. My dad still had to be told. Now that REALLY made me nervous. I probably wouldn't even tell my mom. It's not like I've talked to her in the last 2 years anyways.

The rest of the night flies by, everybody else joins us and it's a night full of celebrating. I notice myself paying more attention to how Rose and Alice are with their kids.

I've never really been around babies or young kids much, and not having a good example in my own mom has me nervous about screwing up. At least now I have a great family to learn from.

I'm so relieved now that everybody knows, well almost everybody. I guess I need to tell Charlie soon. He wasn't a big part of my life growing up. We did get closer when I moved in with him though. Hopefully he'll be as excited as the Cullen's are.

**Thank you so much for sticking with me. I hit a wall with my story but I****'****m back on track now. Let me know what you think about the announcements.**

**If I get 10 reviews I****'****ll get the next chapter out by Friday.**


End file.
